His Master, Lustful
by Sebastion's Gothic Babe
Summary: This is a petite-sized story about Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. They are both alone in the Phantomhive manner and things happen involving some sexual things.. Does Ciel reveal how he truly feels about Sebastian? And what about Sebastian? What does he do in an attempt to ease his young masters urges?


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This person here (Sebastian's Gothic Babe) does NOT own Kuroshitsuji nor does she own ANY of it's characters.**

**Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction and it obviously isn't very good but hey I tried. I've always enjoyed reading it and I wanted to try writing so here it is.**

**Warning Contains:**

**Pairings: Ciel X Sebastian**

**Kissing and some language, that's about it so far.**

It was a cool yet breezy day; the birds had just came out, chirping. No one but Ciel and Sebastian were at the manner and there was nothing to do. Nothing was planned, and no one was expected to come.

"Sebastian, when are the rest of the servants going to be back from their day at Elizabeth's? They're supposed to be assisting her prepare for the party and clean up after, not doodle around for weeks." Ciel asked, attempting to awake completely.

"Tomorrow, my Lord." Sebastian said with his occasional smirk.

_Oh why does he look so devilishly sexy when he does that?! I just want to kiss him and nothing more. _Thought Ciel.

The young master faintly blushed, grabbed some clothes and speed walked to the bathroom in hopes that he can quickly change without his butlers assistance.

_If Sebastian knew how I felt what would he do? - NO, he can NEVER know._

Ciel washed his face and took off his shirt, which was all that he slept in.. Nothing else.

There he stood, completely naked in front of the huge mirror that stood in his bathroom.

Sebastian knocked.

"Master, is there anything that I can assist you with? With all due respect, you haven't changed yourself properly in years." He asked through the door.

This time, Ciel's cheeks were bright red. Sebastian seeing him _naked_ in the bathroom is not an option to Ciel at this moment. He had never wanted Sebastian more than ever now since they were alone...

_NO, I have a FIANCE- I can't. _Ciel argued.

"Fuck it," whispered Ciel.

He put on some clean underwear and the shirt that he grabbed. Then commanded for Sebastian to come in.

Sebastian smiled as Ciel began to blush again.

"Master, would you not like to be bathed first _then_ change into some proper clothes?" Sebastian suggested.

"NO" Ciel replied quickly to such an idea. A bath? No matter what Sebastian couldn't see his bare body today. He calmed down, trying to cover himself "I mean I'm too tired to get wet then get dried and change all over again; too much trouble, especially when I am perfectly clean without a spot even on my clothes."

"Of course, young master"

Sebastian held Ciel's waist and propped him onto the bathroom counter to only put black, proper shorts onto his smooth legs. The way that Sebby slowly did it turned Ciel on much more, but no one could have told based on his unemotional facial expression.

"There you are, shall I prepare breakfast?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Thank you."

Sebby bowed and walked out of the bathroom, out of Ciel's sight.

Almost instantly after he heard the bedroom door shut he jumped off and ran onto the bed.

"He's my butler, nothing more. He's my butler, nothing more. He's my butler, nothing more." He repeated to himself quielty.

_Perhaps one kiss wouldn't be so bad_. He thought to himself, continuously debating the idea of whether or not to make a move on his butler.

Suddenly, Sebby came in through the door with a glistening silver tray ready for his master's liking. He held the top off to see on the tray-

Nothing.

Ciel perplexed asked angrily "Where is the breakfast?! I'm starving!"

Sebby smirked which only turned Ciel on even more.

He laid the tray onto the dresser and sat on the bed, next to Ciel's propped up body.

"I know you're starving, young master." Sebby said.

He grasped Ciel's hair and got as close as someone could get without touching. Their lips were so close to each other.

"I've noticed the way you act around me, young master." Sebby began. "And you aren't the only one hungry this morning."

Ciel was stunned and so perplexed at his butler's actions. _How could he have known?_ He asked himself.

"Se-Sebastian..?" He hesitantly said, wanting to just go for the kiss already.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel lost his control of the urge and lust. "GOD DAMMIT JUST KI-"

Sebastian forcefully pushed his lips against Ciel's. They held it for several seconds then stopped to look into each others eyes. Then they tried again but this time Sebastian passionately pushed his tongue behind his master's teeth, playing around with his tongue. Ciel grasped Sebby's Collar and began to unbutton his white shirt hoping that Sebastian will take off his overcoat.

And that's just what Sebby did, not letting go of his young master's hair, he quickly took his coat and loose shirt off. He threw them onto the floor behind him.

Ciel was gasping for breath, almost panting, and so was Sebby.

Ciel, wishing for more, began to bite his butler's lower lip.

As they continued to play with each other's lips Sebby began to take off his master's shirt. Like his, he threw it onto the floor behind him.

"Wait!" Ciel stopped himself and Sebby.

Sebastian could see remorse on his master's face.

Ciel didn't even realize that Sebastian was hovering over him on his BED.

"Thi-This isn't right. You're my butler, and I just wanted a kiss.. Nothing more.." Said Ciel.

Sebastian smirked and lowered his beautiful lips near Ciel's left ear and whispered "That's not what your body says."

Ciel blushed and pushed Sebby off of him in anger.

"Elizabeth would hate to find out about this." Ciel said.

"Elizabeth won't find out." Sebby said, smiling.

Lust took over again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So yeah that's the first chapter, there will probably only be two out of the whole story. But I really hope that you enjoyed that :3 . Oh and things will get messier and much farther than just kissing.. *awkward wink***


End file.
